dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Eight
Lying: 250 experience for everyone who dealed with the big guy. 450 experience for everyone that fought with Harold. Crane: How much experience does Mira get? Lying: Mira's experience is the same as Ana's. Glitch: DM hacks. ........... Did everyone get that? Lying: 6000 experience to get to level 4. ---- Experience Stuff Someone Else Can Fill In---------------------------- Setting: Towards Setwatch, Captain is steering the boat Lying talks about how people are going to try to interrogate the tied up prisoner, as the Captain is steering the boat. Leokul's HP is 9. Ana moves towards the other side of the boat, walking past the ashes. She talks out her empty wine bottle and puts the moss and ashes into the bottle. She notices that the moss is falling apart in some places. (joke about fixing a drink for ignitus) Leokul goes over and chats with ignitus, about not killing the prisoner during interregation. Leokul is good cop, Ignitus is bad cop (good guard bad guard), while Ignitus goes and grabs the big sword while putting the scythe on his back. Leokul goes over and talks to Tossur. He tells him that they are going to talk with the prisoner, and tells him to keep an ear or eye out for anything that sounds like something is going wrong. (like is he hears shouting, come running) We then find that Gull's hearing skill is 5, and is better than Tossurs. Leokul's picking locking skill is 10. Tossur's swim is -2 (Ignitus' is still -6 though due tot he armor). Tossur decides to stand guard outside the door with Gull. Gull hops over to Tossur and lands gracefully on Tossur's shoulder. Leokul goes over to ignitus and tells him that he will sneak into the room and see if he's doing anything oddly. Tossur sees Leokul going down into the cargo. Leokul states that he likes sneaking. Tossur states that he likes making music, and that he will explain things to Gull. Leokul rolls a 18 for hiding. He sneaks behind the barrels, and looks at the prisoner. Leokul rolls a 24 (natural 20) for a spot check. The prisoner sits quietly, and is minding his own business. Leokul also notices that the ropes are not tied up tightly (tied by Tossur, but he denies that he did tha horrible job of tying him up, full of bows and fancy loops) The prisoner seems to be a career criminal. Leokul walks out to go and get Ignitus. Leokul warns Ignitus of the non tight ropes. Ignitus ad Leokul goes down into the cargo, and Ana sings to herself. Ignitus goes in first, and his intimidation is (as intimidating of the body of death and the face of a small laughing child). The prisoner sees Ignitus and says, "I suppose it's dinner time, then" ---- stuff happens--------- Ignitus tries to intimidates the prisoner by cursing, but is shot down by the DM. He asks him why he stole from them, and he replies that he just wanted some money. Ignitus then signs heavily, and leans on a barrel. Leokul says hi to Grub mush, and asks him the connection to the two people that they fought earlier. Leokul states that they had to kill the undead person, and mush says that witchcraft isn't his thing. Leokul then says that he contained the same magic signature on him same to the undead person. Leokul then states how they are the same, but mush says that he is much higher than Leokul, and mush states that either way he will die, but that he will trade his backstory for his life intact. Ignitus then perches (sits, Crane says "sits like a frog") on the barrel. Leokul then restates the ultimatum, and Mush agrees to tell his story. He says that he is a simple trademan, looking for some new wheat. Leokul says that it's odd that a simple tradesman could lift pockets. Mush then states that odder things have happened, and recalls the two fights that have happened, but states that he did not know much. (Lying then states that Sense Motive is a skill) Leokul rolls a sense motive (with a +3) and gets an 18. Leokul is pretty sure that he is lying (Crane states that Lying is making a cameo). Leokul states that he knows he is lying, and tells that Ignitus doesn't like when people lie. Ignitus then walks over and kicks Mush in the face, after Leokul calls him over. Ignitus rolls for intimidate (with a +4) and gets an 8. Mush likes him more after Ignitus fails his kick and stumbles over him. Ignitus picks himself back up. Mush insults Ignitus, and states how Leokul would be a better bad cop, (at which Leokul states that his intimidate is -1). Leokul then rolls a diplomacy, and gets a 4. Mush is rather dissapointed in Leokul's attempt at diplomacy. Leokul then tells Ignitus to just kick him in the face. Leokul then says to just tell them about the island or Ignitus will kick him. Mush states that he knows much about the island. Mush isnt believing Leokul's lies, as he has a sense motive of 26. Ignitus then tells Leokul that this is not going anywhere, and that they should just leave him (sod him). Leokul goes to tighten Mush's knots befor ethey leave. Leokul rolls a 17, and ties the knots rather well. Ignitus and Leokul walk out. Mush then states that a thousand more troubles will go ignitus' way. Tossur asks how it went, and Leokul states that he knows more than he is letting on. ---- Stuff happened that i missed_-Insert missin stuff i missed------------------------------------ Ana finished gathering as much ash/moss as she could, a full wine bottle, and sealed it with a kiss. She now has a bottle full of undead. She then puts the bottle into her bag and goes to the priest. She asks him about the whole undead thing, and if he has any knowledge of the undead. He states that he has no knowledge of it, and Ana thanks him and leaves to where the others are. Tossur is looking for Ana, and finds her near the now pile of clothes. He walks over to her and they talk to the captain. (stuff happens thast I missed) Ana and Mira then goes down to the cargo to talk to the prisoner. She goes closer, and notices mush's bruise. She asks if they hurted him, and he replies that they did, and asks "what a pretty thing like her was doing down here". She asks "why he stole her coin purse", and he replies that he wanted some money. He states that if caught, he would hide in the cargo. She asks if she wanted him to heal her, and he says "no, luv", and she says "don't call me luv". She then says to him if he knows that he has the same magic as the other two, and he replies that the other two have hold him that. She asks if anything happened to him, and he says that a witch came and cast a hex onto him. Ana rolls sense motive, but gets a 16, and cannot tell. Ana gives him a weird look, and says that if he wanted help, he should stop being snarky. He replies that she is the one that wants help. Ana then warns him of that could happen if the magic could consume him. (witch is slang for spell caster) He then says that its an island of witches, and that anything could happen. She then asked if any of them acted hostile to him, and he replies that some did. He encountered them in various places, but all he cares about is where he is going next. Ana rolls her hand through her hair in exasperation (after remarks about shipping). She sighs, and then asks if he could give her any information. Mush then states some riddles, and states that he is a prophet. Ana then gives up and turns around. Mush then asks if she really wanted to hear her story. Ana states that she was trying for the past minutes, and asks if he was really going to tell her. He asks for some food, and Ana states that if he can handle some watery rations, and Mush shrugs off the ropes and holds out his hands. Ana looks at the ropes and they are perfectly intact. Mush states that many have tried to tie him up, and Ana hands him one of the trail rations. Mush says that his name is Grub Mush, former pickpocket from someplace, and then he saw a flyer from Arcanon, and decided to go check it out. Ana writes that "the horse will turn up half past the hour neigh, and the other riddles" Mush states that he gets the riddles from his dreams, but some are just nonsense. Ana stares at the prophecies that she wrote down, and asks him that before he had the dreams, if he encountered anyone who could have caused the dreams, like if he was attacked from a rock, or a phantom. Mush states that he stole some money, and fell alseep at the road, and started getting the dreams. Ana sighs, shuts her book, puts it away, and thanks Mush for complying with her. Ana says that if he figures out anyhting that could help him or her, to let her know. Ana turns and walks away with Mira following her, with Mush paying a lot of attention to her. Ana then checks her coin purse to see if it is still there, which it is. She goes onto the deck, and tells what she learned to Tossur. Ana then says that Mush was not tied up, and Tossur says that she has to tie him up again. Ana then replies that it was useless to tie him up, and that she gave him some food. Ana looks to ignitus, but then turns away as she decides not to tell him anything. She takes out her book, and moves closer to Tossur, and shows him the prophecies. As they are in druidic, she translates the prophecies and asks him if any of them mean to him. He states that nothing comes to mind. Ignitus is sat next to Rellows, and is talking to him. Ana moves closer to ignitus and rellows, and asks if the prophecies mean anything to Ignitus. they mean nothing to him. Rellows is not paying attention to their conversation. ignitus then asks if the captain knows anything about the prophecies. Ana recited the prophecies, and Rellows says that he knows nothing. Ana thanks him, and ask if Ignitus messed with the ropes. Ignitus says that Leokul tied him up, and Ana states that Leokul should never tie anyhting again. ignitus asks if she got anything out if him, and Ana says that he seemed normal and tells him what Mush said. (the DM notes that Crane never used Sense Motive anytime during the conversation with mush O_o) Ana then asks if Ignitus punched him, and Ignitus honestly said no (he kicked him). Ana gives him a look, but puts her book away and walks out of the helm room. When Ana leaves, Ignitus buffs his armor (chat states that he hasn't buffed his armor in a while) Tossur walks past Ignitus, and comments on how shiny ignitus' armor is. Tossur and Leokul wait for somehting to happen while Ignitus looks at his new armor. Lamburg appears in view, and there are beacon fires. The group goes to the market. Leokul goes to buy a shortsword that is not silver. It costs him 10 gold. Leokul buys it. Ignitus goes to find some ration, as he has no food on him. The rations cost 5 silver, and he buys 2 trail rations. (5 silver is 1/2 gold). Ignitus then swaggers off to the boat. (then reflects on how he forgot to buy cheese Ignitus X Cheese) Leokul then buys 4 trail rations for 2 gold. Ana has been setting up her items on the boat, to dry them from the ocean swimming. Everyone gets back on board, and Captain Rellows sets off. As the sun sets, a vast sea of glittering lights comes into view. The sea is full of boats. The ship slows to a graceful stop. Ana packs up her stuff again. it is the last stop, so everyone has to get off, and Ignitus thanks the captain and apoligizes for having to purge his ship. Rellows then states that he is going to throw some trash overboard, and he gestures to the cargo. (Mush is thrown off the boat) Ignitus states that he heard nothing, and Ana gives the captain some money to apoligize. The captain directs her to the ship's exit. Tossur shakes Rellow's hand and thanks him for an eventful moment. Leokul avoids the captain at all cost, and hides off the boat. The group go to land, but no one greets them. (DM states that this is where they were supposed to go, and Ana states that the tutorial is over!) Ana wants to see a forest, but cannot, as it is a beach. There are very few permanent buildings, many things are temporary. Ana makes a spot check, and rolls an 8. She sees that everyone is converging around a place that could be administration central. They go there, and a man named matthew goes to greet them. Leokul says that he is looking for a place to sleep. He states that they are from...and looks to Ana. Ana says that they landed on the opposite side of the island, and that they would appreciate a place to stay. Matthew states that there are many tents and places to stay, but it's very busy and asks if they have any skills. Leokul states that all his knives make him feel complete. Tossur states that he is a catcus smith. Leokul states that he is very good at opening locks. Matthew says that a good place for someone like him is a a lighthouse? place. Ignitus rolls one D20 and gets a 19, and Ignitus finally gets that he had a taint on him. Matthew shepards Ignitus into a backroom, and gestures for him to sit. Ignitus sits down, confused. Matthew asks his name, and Ignitus states, "Ignitus Nightbane". He then asks his age, and Ignitus replies that he is 21. He then asks his hometown, and Ignitus never revealed his birthplace, so he makes one up, called "Nderma". Ignitus then states that his skill sets are adept at dealing with people, and is hired work. Ignitus has no special requirements. They shake hands, and Ignitus beckons Ana in. Ana and Mira march into the room. Matthew askes her name, and she tells him, to which he says that her name is very pretty. She tells him his race, and that her age is 21. She says that she is from Calanora. She tells him that she is also magical, not mundane. Matthew asks for specialty, and she says that she draws her magic from the goddess Elhonna, and Matthew says that she is a clergic, and that she will be useful. She states that she is a druid, and likes hunting with Mira, and is a healer. Matthew asks if she has any preference, and she says that she wants to be near a forest, and near a companion. Ana walks out, and gestures Leokul in. Ana explains whats going on to Leokul, and leaves. Leokul steps into the room. Matthew explains what is going on. Leokul states his full name, and Matthew asks if he is human. Leokul states that he is half elf, and that he is 26. Leokul states that he is from Anatopolis, and also that he is mundane (although he thinks that he is very magical). Matthew asks his skill set, and leokul states that he is good at espionage, lock-picking, and dancing. matthew states that he will put leokul down as "legal work", and asks him for his requirements. Leokul says that he would like somewhere near a lot of people, but also near his friends. Leokul walks out and tells Tossur that the man will love him, with Gull on his shoulder. Tossur comes in with Gull, and sits down. Tossur states his full name, and Matthew states that it is a very unsual name. Tossur states that he is a full elf, and is 126, and is from the Golden Forest, Tel'Assur. Matthew asks if he is magical or mundane, and Tossur states that he is fabulous (magical). Tossur says that he casts spells, as a sorcerer. Matthew asks what kind of spells, and he says that he just casts spells. He also asks his skill sets, and Tossur says that he is good at music, and he doesn't know anything. Then, Matthew asks if he has a living preferences. Tossur says that all he wants is to be on the island, and Matthew puts him down as "requires special treatment". Matthew tells him to wait outside with his friends, very slowly, and Tossur questions his slow speaking, and asks if Gull needs an interview. Matthew says that Gull is a very pretty bird, and does not need an interview. Matthew then again tells him to wait outside with him friends, one very shiny human, and two half-elfs, and Tossur notices that he is being pantronized. "Just go outside to your friends. The two half elfs, and the very shiny human." He cautiously leaves the room. (At this point everyone jokes about how Tossur would have a white, padded room, with no corners) Matthew says that everyone is now in the database, and a tall dark skined lady shows them to their temporary lodging for the night. Ana then exclaims that since it is the end of the day, she gets new spells. s8